Dreams Strewn Across The Sand
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Depois de algumas semanas exaustivas, toda a tripulação da Enteprise está em necessidade de uma licença. Por essa razão, eles param para uma licença no planeta onde seus pensamentos e desejos se tornam realidade, mas o Capitão Kirk sente receio em descer ao planeta. Cabe a Spock convencer seu Capitão a tirar um dia de folga. / Slash / Kirk/Spock / TOS era


**Disclaimer:** Star Trek não pertence a mim, não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de lucro com essa fanfic, que foi escrita apenas por entretenimento.

 **Sinopse:** Depois de algumas semanas exaustivas, toda a tripulação da Enteprise está em necessidade de uma licença. Por essa razão, eles param para uma licença no planeta onde seus pensamentos e desejos se tornam realidade, mas o Capitão Kirk sente receio em descer ao planeta. Cabe a Spock convencer seu Capitão a tirar um dia de folga.

 **Universo:** Star Trek – The Original Series (Série Clássica). Algum lugar após a terceira temporada.

 **Ship:** Spock/Jim Kirk

 **N.A.¹:** Fanfic feita para o K/S Day de 2018.

A história se passa mais ou menos após a terceira temporada de TOS, mas acredito não ter nada tão específico em relação a spoilers com exceção do planeta, pois o planeta dessa história é o mesmo do episódio "Shore Leave" (A Licença) da primeira temporada. Não é necessário ver o episódio para ler a fic, mas seria interessante conhecê-lo pelo contexto.

 **X_X_X**

 **Dreams Strewn Across The Sand**

 _Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

Spock havia percebido que o humor entre os tripulantes a bordo da Enterprise estava mais do que um pouco tenso naquelas últimas semanas, e a longa lista de reclamações formais que ele lia todos os dias confirmava a Spock aquilo que ele já havia percebido ser a verdade.

A tripulação estava visivelmente nervosa e inclinada a arrumar confusões entre eles mesmos; como os Humanos diziam, estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Spock supôs que ele não poderia culpá-los, não com os últimos acontecimentos. As últimas três missões da Enterprise foram extremamente exaustivas e perigosas e, embora não houvessem ocorrido baixas e apenas alguns tripulantes tiveram ferimentos mais graves, Spock sabia que cada um daqueles Humanos tivera razão para pensar que eles estavam vivendo os últimos minutos de suas vidas em mais de uma ocasião.

O resultado de toda essa tensão e adrenalina acumulada se refletia agora no comportamento dos tripulantes, agitados e sem nenhuma válvula de escape, enclausurados em uma nave e tentando se livrar daqueles sentimentos negativos com discussões e brigas mesquinhas com amigos e colegas.

Spock sabia que alguma coisa deveria ser feita, e logo. O clima tenso logo começaria a prejudicar a produtividade e a saúde dos tripulantes, e aquela era a última coisa desejada se outra situação de emergência surgisse. Spock havia pensado em conversar sobre o Capitão em relação a esse assunto talvez sugerir que a Enterprise parasse por tempo suficiente em um planeta para que os tripulantes pudessem todos ter algum tempo de licença, mas foi o próprio Capitão que lhe falou sobre essa mesma ideia, para aprovação de Spock.

O planeta mais próximo para tal atividade era um que já a Enterprise já havia conhecido, em seu primeiro ano de missão; tratava-se do planeta conhecido como "parque de diversões" apelido dado diante de sua capacidade em tornar realidade material os desejos mais íntimos de seus visitantes. Jim achava que seria ideal para a tripulação, e que eles apenas necessitavam instruir os tripulantes que desconheciam aquele planeta para terem cuidado com seus pensamentos para não causarem confusão, e assim isso permitiria a eles terem uma folga perfeita.

Spock concordou com as razões de seu Capitão, e a Enterprise seguia então em rumo a esse planeta. Faltavam apenas dois dias estimadamente para a chegada quando Spock foi interceptado pelo Doutor McCoy, que chegou ao refeitório justamente quando Spock estava deixando o local.

— Spock, posso falar com você?

— Se você for breve, Doutor. Eu devo retornar para meus deveres em aproximadamente sete minutos.

— Isso não deve demorar. Spock, é sobre Jim.

Doutor McCoy, infelizmente, conhecia Spock bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo faria com que Spock parasse de andar e lhe desse toda sua atenção.

— O que tem o Capitão, Doutor?

— O que tem é que Jim não colocou seu nome na lista para o pessoal de licença no planeta, em nenhum dos dias.

Spock ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, o Doutor falou novamente.

— E sim, Spock, eu chequei essa informação. Três vezes, na verdade. Parece-me que nosso Capitão realmente não pretende descansar nesses dias.

— Ilógico. O Capitão precisa de descanso tanto quanto qualquer outro tripulante.

O Capitão tinha até mais necessidade desse descanso, se Spock parasse para refletir sobre aquilo; nenhuma pessoa na nave tinha mais obrigações e preocupações do que Jim e, após todas as recentes e árduas missões, Spock sabia que o peso do comando estava bastante pesado sobre os ombros de Jim.

— Por uma vez eu concordo com você, Spock — o Doutor sacudiu a cabeça — Mas acho que Jim não vai concordar assim tão fácil. Você sabe o quão teimoso e cabeça dura ele pode ser.

— Como Oficial Médico Chefe, você não pode fazer disso uma ordem?

O Doutor McCoy pareceu desconfortável com aquilo, torcendo sua expressão em uma careta.

— Bem, poder eu posso, e penso em fazer isso se Jim continuar a ser teimoso… mas eu gostaria de evitar esse tipo de confronto. Só vai trazer mais estresse para ele, e estresse é a última coisa que Jim precisa agora. Eu esperava que você pudesse falar com ele, Spock. Jim valoriza seu conselho e sua opinião; ele pode ouvir você.

— Jim também valoriza o seu conselho e opinião, Doutor.

— Eu sei que ele o faz, mas Jim também pode não me levar a sério pois ele sabe que estou sempre preocupado com a saúde dele. Alguém tem que estar — o Doutor praticamente cuspiu as palavras — Mas você, eu sei que Jim vai considerar o seu julgamento Vulcano… imparcial.

Embora as palavras de McCoy fossem polidas, o tom de sua voz carregava certa ironia que Spock se tornara bastante familiar nos últimos anos.

— Meu julgamento Vulcano é sempre imparcial, Doutor.

— Mesmo quando Jim está envolvido?

Spock manteve a mesma expressão neutra em seu rosto.

— Em todas as ocasiões, Doutor.

McCoy apenas revirou os olhos de uma maneira que Spock consideraria ofensiva em qualquer outro Humano, mas Spock já estava habituado aos hábitos rudes e ilógicos do Doutor.

— Que seja. Você vai falar com ele ou não?

— Certamente, Doutor. Considero ser apenas lógico fazê-lo, e tentarei convencer o Capitão a ver a irracionalidade de sua recusa em descansar.

O Doutor abriu um sorriso satisfeito, e se moveu para deixar Spock continuar em seu caminho.

— Excelente! Obrigado, Spock. E boa sorte; você vai precisar.

Embora Spock não acreditasse no conceito de sorte, ele internamente ficou grato pelas supersticiosas palavras do Doutor — conhecendo Jim como Spock o conhecia, um pouco de sorte era bem vinda.

 **X_X_X**

Como Spock previra, Jim se mostrou resistente aos lógicos argumentos de Spock.

— Não há necessidade disso, Spock. Toda a tripulação está exausta; não é justo que seu Capitão fique aproveitando e relaxando enquanto ainda houver tripulantes esperando para terem um pouco de descanso.

— Você também é parte dessa tripulação, Jim, e necessita de descanso como todos os outros Humanos presentes.

— Eu posso descansar aqui mesmo, na nave. Não há necessidade, não faz tanto tempo assim desde minha última licença.

Spock aproximou-se de seu teimoso Capitão, ficando diretamente a sua frente.

— Jim. Você é um ser humano excepcional… mas Humano você é. Todos nós passamos por momentos estressantes nas últimas semanas. Por que você não quer se permitir esse descanso?

Jim desviou o olhar por alguns momentos.

— Foi Bones quem convenceu você a falar comigo?

— Embora o Doutor tenha manifestado sua preocupação, eu pretendia indagá-lo sobre o assunto, Capitão. É importante que o Capitão da Enterprise esteja sempre no mais alto nível de eficiência, o que não vai acontecer se você não tirar algum tempo para descansar.

Spock hesitou apenas por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

— E em um nível pessoal… admito que me preocupe vê-lo assim, Jim. Você está visivelmente esgotado e em necessidade de descanso. Eu peço a você para aproveitar essa oportunidade.

Suas palavras finalmente pareceram ter um efeito positivo em Jim, que olhou para Spock com um sorriso cansado.

— Preocupação é uma emoção bastante Humana, Spock.

— Infelizmente inevitável diante da minha biologia miscigenada, Capitão.

O sorriso de Jim voltou a sumir e Spock repassou a conversa em sua cabeça, tentando pensar no que ele poderia ter dito errado; não lhe parecera que dissera nada muito diferente do habitual.

— Emoções humanas são constantemente inconvenientes, Spock. Não o culpo por querer evitá-las.

Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso com a afirmação vinda de Jim, que sempre exaltava o lado positivo das características emocionais humanas, mas Jim não clarificou suas intenções e apenas soltou um suspiro irritado.

— Está bem, está bem… eu sei que se eu disser não agora, depois Bones virá com argumentos bem menos gentis que os seus, então eu aceito tirar um dia de licença… na condição de que eu serei avisado sobre toda e qualquer inconveniência que acontecer na nave.

Jim não parecia particularmente feliz com a perspectiva da folga, mas Spock estava satisfeito com sua aceitação, sabendo que faria bem para ele.

— Você tem minha palavra, Capitão.

Jim apenas assentiu, um bocejo interrompendo qualquer resposta que ele quisesse dar.

— Há algo mais, Spock?

Spock olhou para seu Capitão, tão claramente esgotado e em necessidade de descanso, mas ainda dando o seu melhor para parecer profissional e dedicado e pensou em todas as coisas que gostaria de dizer para ele. Por um instante, Spock se permitiu pensar em todas as coisas que seu lado Humano gostaria de dizer a Jim, em como ele gostaria de lhe assegurar que ele não estava sozinho e que Spock sempre estaria ali para ser seu apoio em tudo, em como Jim não precisava manter esse tipo de muro na frente de Spock, em como ele gostaria de apenas se sentar ao lado de Jim e partilhar de sua companhia em silêncio, apenas grato por estar em sua presença.

Mas o lado Vulcano de Spock sempre sentia repulsa por essas necessidades e desejos inapropriados que seu lado Humano nutria pelo Capitão Kirk. Jim era seu colega, seu superior, e talvez até seu amigo — mas certamente Jim não era seu parceiro, seu amante. Ele não era alguém que Spock deveria oferecer esse tipo de consolo pessoal e íntimo.

Assim sendo, Spock meneou a cabeça.

— Isso é tudo, Capitão.

— Certo… obrigado então, senhor Spock.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Spock saiu dos aposentos de Jim, conseguindo até mesmo resistir à tentação de olhar para trás uma última vez, não querendo ver o desapontamento que ele estava quase certo que estava presente no rosto de seu Capitão.

 **X_X_X**

O dia de Spock se passara sem incidentes de nenhum tipo de incidente naquelas primeiras horas.

Esse era o quarto dia onde a Enterprise orbitava o planeta onde os tripulantes tiravam suas licenças, e assim como os dois dias anteriores, esse estava sendo um dia monótono, e Spock aproveitava a calmaria para se dedicar a algumas de suas pesquisas científicas teóricas, negligenciadas durante os dias de constante agitação que a Enterprise vivera nas últimas semanas.

O maior diferencial daquele dia é que Jim não estava na nave.

O Capitão havia desembarcado para sua licença no meio da tarde do dia anterior, e teria que ficar no planeta por pelo menos todo aquele dia — ordens do Doutor, que o Capitão resolveu obedecer após apenas uma quantidade limitada de reclamações — portanto Spock esperava apenas rotina daquele dia.

No entanto, esses planos foram frustrados pouco após à hora do almoço, quando Spock supervisionava alguns relatórios na cadeira do Capitão, e a Tenente Harris, que estava substituindo a Tenente Uhura em comunicações, lhe informou que a Enterprise recebera uma mensagem em áudio da Frota Estelar.

A mensagem provinha da Almirante Maher. A Almirante requisitava a presença da Enterprise em um setor próximo, para completar negociações de paz entre dois planetas que estiveram em conflito pelos últimos três anos.

E, embora não fosse uma questão de vida e morte, as palavras da Almirante deixavam claro que a Enterprise deveria se pôr a caminho do planeta assim que fosse possível.

Spock sabia que tal informação seria frustrante para alguns tripulantes que estavam esperando um tempo maior de descanso, mas ele não espera que o descontentamento fosse muito grande, pois todos na nave conseguiram ter ao menos algum tempo de descanso no planeta nos últimos dias.

Restava, então, avisar a Jim de que precisavam se colocar a caminho, e para isso ele acionou o comunicador.

— Enterprise para Capitão Kirk.

Estática foi a sua resposta.

— Enterprise para Capitão Kirk. Por favor, responda.

Novamente não houve resposta, e Tenente Harris logo lhe informou a razão.

— Há algum tipo de campo de força bloqueando nossa comunicação, senhor.

Spock suspeitava saber exatamente o que se passava.

— Um campo de força como o que estava presente no primeiro dia da licença, Tenente?

Tenente Harris levou alguns momentos para responder.

— Eu não estava responsável pelas comunicações no primeiro dia, Comandante, mas acredito que sim.

Aquilo era um contratempo irritante sobre o planeta; seus criadores sempre pareciam se esquecer que a linha de comunicações deveria permanecer aberta entre nave e tripulantes, constantemente colocando um bloqueio que impedia clara comunicação.

Bastava um pedido de alguém na superfície para que o campo fosse imediatamente levantado, mas era bastante frustrante para quem estava a bordo da nave e era ainda mais inconveniente diante de um assunto que pedia urgência como aquele.

— O uso de transporte está bloqueado também?

— Um momento, senhor… não, Comandante; o teletransporte está funcionando normalmente.

— Diga a sala de transporte que vou me transportar para as mesmas coordenadas que o Capitão Kirk, e que eles devem aguardar para começar a teletransportar a tripulação no planeta nas próximas horas.

— Sim, senhor.

Com isso, Spock se dirigiu a sala de transporte. Jim provavelmente não se importaria, talvez até se sentisse aliviado em ter a licença cortada, mas Spock não gostava de ter que interromper o descanso de Jim.

Mas ordens eram ordens, e as suas, naquele momento, consistiam em entrar em contato com seu Capitão, o que Spock prontamente esperava fazer.

 **X_X_X**

A superfície do planeta era exatamente o que Spock se lembrava; grande e pacífico, tão vasto e verde como o planeta de sua mãe fora, muitos séculos antes.

Ele avistou de passagem alguns tripulantes, mas não falou com nenhum deles, não querendo interromper seus últimos momentos de descanso — seria mais conveniente avisar a todos depois que as comunicações estivessem funcionando novamente, de qualquer maneira.

Não levou muito tempo para Spock localizar Jim — ele não havia se afastado tanto das coordenadas onde ele havia sido transportado, e após uma curta caminhada Spock viu o Capitão em uma clareira próxima, sentado de costas para ele, e Spock se aproximou em passos lentos.

— Capitão — Jim se virou para ele em um instante — Eu me desculpo pela intromissão, mas houve interferência na comunicação novamente e eu precisava falar com o senhor com urgência. Devemos interromper a licença e partir imediatamente, pois recebemos uma mensagem da Frota Estelar que convocou a Enterprise para aparecer em cerimônias diplomáticas, e… Capitão?

Spock se interrompeu quando reparou o modo como Jim o olhava; o Capitão o encarava com olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta, corando furiosamente e parecendo, para todos os efeitos, aterrorizado.

— Spock, eu… se você me deixar explicar, eu…

Mas o Capitão não completou a frase e, quando Spock olhou para o outro lado, ele viu quem estava ao lado do Capitão e compreendeu o embaraço de Jim.

Jim parecia ter tido desejos radicalmente diferentes dos da última vez que estivera naquele planeta e como resultado, Spock só pode encarar em surpresa a uma réplica de si mesmo, que o olhava em similar curiosidade.

— Fascinante — sua réplica disse, mas Spock não pode ainda articular uma resposta, ocupado em observar a si mesmo tão de perto. Jim o havia conjurado com bastante precisão, com exceção de suas roupas; sua réplica usava trajes típicos Vulcanos tradicionais, trajes que similares a alguns que Spock possuía, mas que ele nunca usara na presença de seu Capitão.

Spock reparou também que Jim e sua réplica tinham as mãos entrelaçadas em um gesto embaraçosamente íntimo e inquestionavelmente romântico para um Vulcano, e Spock sabia que Jim sabia o que aquilo significava para um Vulcano como ele, e apesar de seus esforços, Spock sentiu seu próprio rosto corar um pouco em resposta.

— Eu… eu devo retornar a nave, Capitão. Se você me der licença…

Jim se levantou em um instante.

— Spock, espere! Se você me deixar explicar…

Spock se virou por um instante, mas as palavras pareciam novamente ter deixado Jim, que apenas olhava para ele em desespero.

— Eu temo que seja desesperadamente evidente o que se passa aqui, Jim — a réplica de Spock disse, e Spock não pode deixar de concordar.

Jim ainda parecia sem palavras; Spock não sabia se alguma vez vira seu Capitão tão paralisado, nem mesmo em situações de vida e morte.

Vê-lo daquela maneira causava impulsos contraditórios em Spock; se por um lado ele gostaria de consolá-lo e tirar aquela expressão angustiada de seu rosto, por outro lado ele não poderia deixar de ignorar a presença de sua réplica com Jim e o peso do que aquilo significava.

Sendo assim, Spock aproveitou o silêncio de Jim e virou as costas, andando o mais rápido que conseguiu e se afastando do peso do olhar de Jim.

 **X_X_X**

Os dias que se seguiram ao… incidente no planeta foram difíceis para Spock.

Spock não falou dos acontecimentos para ninguém, e ele estava quase certo que Jim também não o fizera. Eles mesmos não haviam nem discutido o assunto entre eles.

Jim tentara em duas ocasiões se aproximar Spock e falar com ele, mas Spock impediu qualquer tentativa de comunicação de uma forma que lhe pareceu exageradamente firme até para ele mesmo, e Jim não tentou novamente.

A falta de menções não queria dizer esquecimento dos acontecimentos; o incidente continuava a existir entre eles, uma presença constante toda vez que estavam no mesmo ambiente.

Spock estava evitando ficar na presença de Jim o máximo que podia, mas na maior parte do tempo seus deveres exigiam sua presença na ponte, e, portanto o que restava era um inevitável clima de tensão que mesmo Spock não conseguia ignorar.

A tripulação percebeu, é claro, mas nenhum deles ousou fazer comentários diretos, com exceção do Doutor McCoy, que por diversas vezes tentara indagar sobre o que acontecera, não parecendo se intimidar fácil com as negativas, mas até onde Spock pode perceber, Jim estava mantendo discrição.

Spock estava passando a maior parte de seu tempo livre meditando em seus aposentos, como o fazia agora. Meditação ajudava-o a se sentir melhor, e a organizar o tumulto de seus pensamentos.

Fora um choque presenciar que seus sentimentos por Jim eram recíprocos e ao mesmo tempo, não fora. Spock não era tão ignorante sobre como sentimentos humanos funcionavam como ele gostava de aparentar, e Jim não era sempre… discreto em suas demonstrações de afeição.

Não, o que mais perturbava Spock não era o conhecimento, e sim o reconhecimento desses sentimentos. Spock seria perfeitamente capaz de ignorá-los para sempre, mas uma vez que ambos soubessem desses sentimentos — e soubessem o que o outro sentia —, Spock não poderia mais fingir para si mesmo que amizade era tudo o que existia entre ele e Jim, não com a evidência do contrário tão presente, não quando tantas dúvidas sobre como proceder agora ainda pairavam em sua mente.

Jim era seu Capitão, e Spock seu Segundo em Comando, e somente suas posições já seriam problemáticas o suficiente para evitar qualquer outro relacionamento além de amizade, sem nem sequer começar a enumerar as imensas diferenças culturais entre eles. Não, seria tolo da parte de Spock contemplar qualquer cenário onde ele e Jim, onde eles pudessem…

Mas tolice ou não, as imagens e ideias não pareciam querer deixar a mente de Spock, a ideia de poder tornar realidade todas as fantasias embaraçosas que ele nutrira por Jim, de poder finalmente sentir aquilo que ele só se permitia sentir em sonhos e durante seus dias febris de pon farr.

Os devaneios de Spock foram interrompidos quando a campainha de seus aposentos tocou.

Se levantando de sua posição de meditação com um suspiro, Spock atendeu ao chamado e viu Jim do outro lado de sua porta, como se conjurado por seus pensamentos, similar ao modo com o qual Jim o conjurara naquele planeta.

— Spock… por favor, me deixe entrar. Eu sei que você não quer me ver, mas precisamos conversar. Por favor.

Spock sabia que ele poderia negar novamente essa tentativa de conversa, sabia que Jim não forçaria sua presença, mas parte de si já se cansara da constante tensão entre eles, dos olhares culpados e tristes de Jim. Além disso, seria ilógico continuar a fugir do problema quando era claro que eles precisavam entrar em algum entendimento entre eles.

Sendo assim, Spock se afastou e deixou Jim entrar.

Jim pareceu surpreso com aquilo, mas rapidamente entrou e, sem palavras, se sentou em uma cadeira.

Spock fez o mesmo.

— Spock, eu... eu queria me desculpar.

— Não há necessidade disso, Capitão. Eu é que deveria me desculpar por minha intromissão no planeta.

A frustração de Jim era visível até para Spock.

— Spock, você... eu não… eu não queria causar a você esse constrangimento.

Jim estava a todo custo evitando seu olhar.

— Um dos motivos pelo qual eu não queria tirar licença naquele lugar é porque eu sabia que eu seria incapaz de controlar meus... desejos. Mas que você tenha testemunhado isso, é…

Jim voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas voltou seu olhar para ele dessa vez, seus olhos implorando por uma reação.

— Capitão… eu acredito que o melhor que podemos fazer nessa situação é esquecer e ignorar o incidente.

Jim olhou para ele com espanto, então Spock elaborou.

— Eu entendo a dificuldade da questão. Se tornou ainda mais difícil para eu ignorar a minha própria atração pelo senhor, mas acredito ser o melhor plano que temos. Seria irresponsável não considerar as consequências que podem nos atingir, caso considerarmos qualquer outra opção e…

— Espera um minuto — Jim o interrompeu — Ignorar a sua atração por mim?

Por alguns momentos, nenhuma parte do corpo de Spock pareceu funcionar da maneira que seu corpo deveria funcionar, chocado com as implicações das palavras de Jim.

Jim não havia… realmente não havia percebido que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos?

— Spock… isso significa que não sou só eu, que você também…?

Jim não havia percebido. Talvez nunca houvesse notado se Spock não tivesse confessado a ele e tornado tudo mais complexo e delicado no processo.

— Capitão… Jim, eu…

O rosto de Jim havia momentaneamente abandonado o desespero por uma máscara de esperança.

— Spock… você também sente isso? Apenas me diga.

Apenas dizer… como Spock poderia explicar para Jim o que ele sentia por ele?

Como ele poderia explicar para Jim o efeito que ele exercia em Spock? Que seus sorrisos faziam o coração de Spock pulsar com mais força, como visão de suas lágrimas fazia Spock entender os impulsos primitivos de seu povo, pois tudo o que ele desejava naqueles momentos era destruir os inimigos de Jim com suas próprias mãos? Como contar a Jim que durante seus dias de pon farr, era mais comum que seu sangue queimasse por seu Capitão e não por sua prometida?

E como explicar a Jim o quão perigoso era esses sentimentos para ambos?

— O que eu sinto é irrelevante. Jim, nós devemos…

— Não é irrelevante — Jim o interrompeu novamente — Spock, por que… por que você sente tanta vergonha de seu lado Humano?

Spock teve certeza de que não conseguira conciliar sua surpresa com aquilo.

— Eu não sinto — Capitão, eu…

— Você me disse uma vez que nunca fora sequer capaz de dizer pra sua mãe que a ama. O que é isso senão vergonha, Spock?

Jim se levantou e se aproximou dele.

— Eu sei que você sente orgulho em ser um Vulcano, e não tem nada de errado nisso. Mas não há nada de errado em ser Humano, também. Em emoções. Em desejos. Em amor…

Jim estava quase colado a Spock, mas mesmo assim foi um choque quando ele o beijou.

Spock tentou resistir ao beijo a princípio, mas seus protestos foram fracos e seu desejo muito superior, e ele retornou ao beijo com toda a fúria que ele buscava o tempo todo reprimir.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes.

— Não há _nada_ de errado em sentir algo assim — o tom na voz de Jim era incisivo, se recusando a aceitar argumentos.

Mesmo assim, Spock precisava tentar.

— Há algo muito errado em um Capitão e um Primeiro Oficial de uma mesma nave se sentirem assim. É irresponsável, Jim. Pode significar o fim de nossas carreiras.

Dúvida surgiu nos olhos de Jim por um momento.

— Você acha que eu não sei disso? Estou perfeitamente ciente disso, Spock. Eu sei o quão arriscado é, perigoso… o quão discreto teríamos que ser… o quão isso pode dar errado...

Mas apesar de seu tom angustiado, Jim lhe deu um sorriso então.

— Mas eu também sei que eu nunca senti por ninguém metade do que eu sinto por você, Spock. E eu não acho que vou voltar a sentir. Esse sentimento. Eu não sei explicar, é algo tão intenso, tão único, e não seria… ilógico deixar essa conexão entre nós sem exploração?

Spock sabia do que Jim falava, embora lhe fosse surpreendente que Jim reconhecesse o tipo de conexão entre eles tão fácil — _t'hy'la_ , como os antigos escritos chamavam. Amigo. Companheiro de armas. _Amante_. _Alma gêmea_.

Mas ainda assim, restava a dura realidade que Jim se recusava a ver — a realidade de que Spock era apenas quem ele podia ser.

— Jim, eu… eu sou um Vulcano. Por mais que eu tenha um lado Humano, um Vulcano é o que eu sou. Eu não domino sentimentos da maneira que humanos dominam, simplesmente não é o mesmo para mim. Nunca vai ser. Você parece não se importar com isso agora, mas você pode se importar um dia, e nesse dia e eu sei que eu vou magoar você.

Era uma questão de tempo, e Spock sabia disso. Se ele se entregasse a esse sentimento agora, era só uma questão de tempo até a vergonha pelo que ele se deixou fazer lhe consumir e o impelir a fugir, deixando Jim para trás, ferido e abandonado.

Mas Jim, como sempre, se recusava a ver a razão da situação.

— Mágoas fazem parte da vida, Spock. A vida humana não seria o mesmo sem elas. E por certas experiências, por certas pessoas… o risco vale a pena.

Quando Jim o beijou dessa vez, Spock estava preparado e, contra seu melhor julgamento, retribuiu, colocando seus braços ao redor dele e o puxando para perto de si.

Spock sabia que ele e Jim estavam cometendo um erro, sabia que essa alegria pulsando em seu peito um dia viraria mágoa e memórias amargas para ambos e sabia que, sendo o mais lógico entre os dois, ele deveria dar um basta naquele momento enquanto eles ainda não se envolveram mais seriamente, mas por uma vez em sua vida Spock resolveu ignorar seu lado Vulcano e ouvir seu lado Humano, e se entregar às sensações do momento.

 **FIM**

 **N.A.²:** O título é 100% aleatório (meus títulos geralmente são) e vem da música Road to Ruin do The Libertines, porque era o que eu tava ouvindo quando tava terminando de escrever a fic, haha.

É isso aí, espero que tenham gostado!

Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos e apreciados e deixam a autora feliz.


End file.
